megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Volt Kraken
}} Squid Adler, known as in Japan, was a retired squid-based Maverick Hunter before being affected by the Sigma Virus and turned into a Maverick during the events that took place in Mega Man X5. Adler resigned as a Hunter due to growing doubts about his job. He later became a researcher to lead a peaceful life far from conflict. Depending on the version of the game (original Japanese or translated) he was either a friend and/or brother of Launch Octopus (who's name was mistranslated as "Octopardo" in the English language versions of the game). Adler held an Energy Cart needed for the Enigma laser cannon, but suddenly went Maverick before turning it over, forcing X and Zero to destroy him. Strategy Squid will not only fire electrical bolts, but will also throw blocks (some of which have electrical traps). When his health is at a low enough level, he will extend his tentacles to send out a barrage of bolts. Goo Shaver and F-Splasher will short circuit him. The electric balls that Squid Adler releases can also be destroyed by Zero's C-Flasher. Data Stage Enemies needed Dialogues When playing as X Needing the Energy Cartridge= X: Squid Adler! Will you do me a favor? Squid Adler: This is how you greet me after so long? No "Nice to meet you again", or "I'm sorry"... not even a "Hello". How rude. You have not changed at all. X: I'm sorry about Octopardo... Squid Adler: I wasn't referring to such an old story. You destroyed him because you are a Maverick Hunter... It's your duty... your mission... Well. I got fed up with the hunter jobs, that's why I quit, not because of Octopardo. X: Please... We have little time left... Give me the Energy Cartridge... Squid Adler: You are free to take such a worthless thing... But what a simpleton you are. Even if you get it, you can't change the fate of the Earth! Every Reploid has been infected by the Virus and become... Ma Ma Ma Mave...ve veR... X: No! He has been infected, too! Squid Adler: Wooooo! Maverick Hunter? You will be terminated! Just like you did to Octopardo! |-| Without needing the Energy Cartridge= Squid Adler: Ghaaa ha ha ha ha! What made you come here, X? X: Darn, he's already become a Maverick. So, I have lost another comrade... Have I lost everything...? I don't want to have to fight you. Squid Adler: Ghaaa ha ha ha! Then, be a nice boy and die here! I will terminate you just like you did to Octopardo! When playing as Zero Needing the Energy Cartridge= Squid Adler: Zero, I never expect you to come here... It must be an emergency... Zero: You assumed right. You don't need me to explain any more, do you? Squid Adler: Always so pushy... You haven't changed at all... I made the right choice when I resigned as a Hunter... I don't want to be a rude jerk like you. Zero: Oh, come on. I just have a hard time listening to you babble... You know what I want, don't you? Squid Adler: You're free to take such a worthless thing... But what a simpleton you are. Even if you get it, you can't change the fate of the Earth! Every Reploid has been infected by the Virus and become a... Ma Ma Ma Mave ve veR... Zero: No! He's been infected! Relax... I'll put you out of your misery. Good bye, Squid Adler... |-| Without needing the Energy Cartridge= Squid Adler: HA HA HA HAAAAAAA! ANOTHER FISH HAS BEEN TRAPPED! I'M A MAVERICK HUNTER! I'LL RETIRE YOU. Zero: He's already become a Maverick... I'll put you out of your misery now... Say your prayers, Squid Adler... Gallery Artwork VoltKrakenCharSht.jpg|Adler's character sheet. Sprites X09.gif Misc. steven-adler931.jpg|Steven Adler, the former drummer of the rock band Guns 'N Roses who Squid Adler was named after in the American version.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Alyson Court Talks Mega Man X5 Guns N' Roses References Production Notes Developer Comments I decided from the start I was going to combine a squid with electricity. I fiddled comparatively with his movement in the game up until the very end. Previously, I wanted to invent a pretext for fighting with Octopuld, but when it came time to start thinking up the dialogue, it came to me in a flash: I'll make this guy XXX(?)! (grin) Thinking up the dialogue myself, I got a bit worried...well, no, I got sick of it, so I had Zero express my feelings at that point. (sweat)Rockman Elysium: Production notes about the cast of X5Capcom Community: X5 Developer/Designer Note translations Designer Comments Seeing as he's a squid, he'd have plenty of legs, but if we honestly gave him all ten, he'd end up all pulpy-looking. I therefore tried giving him arms, legs, and two tentacles (equivalent to squid arm tentacles) always out for normal attack, plus two more stored away. These two would serve as his shoulder armor. He has a section pointing down from his waist, which is supposed to give the impression of the remaining two tentacles bundled together. I tried to convey a real sense of speed while designing Kraken, especially around the lines of his back. -Haruki Suetsugu, Mega Man X Official Complete Works, 2009 Trivia *While he is stated as being based upon a squid in the American version of the game, the original Japanese game states that he is in fact based upon the mythological sea monster Kraken (which is believed to be in reality a giant squid). *According to the English translation of Mega Man Xtreme 2, Volt Catfish had the Tri-Thunder before Squid Adler did. It should be noted, however, that Volt Catfish's weapon is referred to as "Triad Thunder" in the original Japanese version of Xtreme 2. References Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Electric Mavericks Category:Mollusk Mavericks Category:Mythological Mavericks